A Sirius Time Problem DISCONTINUED
by IdaHolly
Summary: Harry wakes up in 1977, lying in the Hospital Wing and turning female. Harriet goes to Hogwarts with her parents and friends, only to slowly but sure fall in love with her godfather and break his brother's and Snape's heart. What other trouble will she find there? Find out! Rewievs are welcome :3 Hate will be deleted :(
1. First Meetings

_"I never realised how beautiful this place was"_

Harry awoke to a voice next to him. Was that-? No it couldn't. Dumbledore died right before his eyes just some hours ago. But when he opened his eyes, he noticed that is was, in fact, Dumbledore talking to Madame Pomfrey. "Ah..finally awake, miss-?", Dumbledore asked. Harry blinked. "Wait...did you just call me _miss_?" Dumbledore looked at him in amusement and handed him a mirror. Harry looked at his reflection. He shrieked. He was indeed female. He had black, slightly wavy, shoulder-length hair and red lips. His - no... _her_ eyes sparkled even more than usual. When she looked up and sighed, she started to explain her situation to both adults. "So...what should your name be now, then?" She thought for a moments, then said " Harriet Lily Tempus" Dumbledore nodded. "What year is it anyways?" "1977" Harriet was in her parents' seventh year at Hogwarts. "Ok...shall we go buy some clothes then?" "Why only clothes?" "Your trunk is standing at the right side of your bed, Harriet. Your old things are in there but you can not wear boys' clothes, can you?" Harriet blushed and shook her head. Dumbledore gave her some clothes, which she changed into and then they both flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Harriet, still being bad with flooing, stumbled out of the fireplace into a person, who caught her. When she looked up, she found herself in the arms of Sirius Black- her future godfather. He smiled smugly at her and she blushed. She straightened herself and smiled at him. He looked really handsome, wearing a tight leather jacket and his eyes didn't look so haunted. " And who might you be, cutie ?", she blushed at his words and answered him. " Harriet Lily P-Tempus and who are you?", she stumbled over her name and grinned. Sirius bowed, playfully. " Sirius Orion Black. Pleasure to meet you." She giggled but turned around when someone cleared their throat behind her and saw Dumbledore. "Sorry to disturb you two but we do have to get going." Harriet blushed and nodded, walking off after waving to Sirius.

* * *

 _3 hours later..._

* * *

Harriet sighed as she walked through the book shop in Diagon Alley. All the books she was buying for school, she had already read. In the last year, Harry realised that he would have to be prepared if war was now coming, so he decided to start studying NEWT year spells in sixth year. She stopped at another bookshelf and looked up. She once agasin sighed as she saw the book she was searching for on the last stacker. She stepped up on her toes and stretched out her arm, trying to get the book when she felt a hand over hers. The now Girl-Who-Lived looked to her right to see the killer of Dumbledore; Severus Snape. **(A/N: Aww god. Now I have that one video in mind with some guy screaming 'Snape kills Dumbledore' :D)**

Said boy realised that she was looking at him, flushed, grabbed the book and gave it to her before taking one himself. Harriet was shocked as she saw him blush. Her Potions-Professor never even showed any emotion and now she was seeing the exact same person blushing because of a stare- _her_ stare! Covering up her emotions, Harry smiled kindly at him and thanked him, making the boy nod and blush once more. "Harriet Lily Tempus. And who might you be?", she asked kindly, shaking the boys hand. "Severus Snape. I have never seen you before. Did you just move here?" Harriet nodded, still smiling. " Yup. And I will be going to Hogwarts as a transfer student." Severus gave her a small grin. "Well, then I will see you soon, I guess. Which year are you in?" "Seventh. You?" "Me too. And I am a Slytherin. Do you know what house you'll be in?" "The headmaster said I was gonna get into Gryffindor with my bravery, but don't think that I have no cunning side." She grinned and chuckled. " Well, I must be going then. Bye, Severus" "Goodbye, Harriet"

* * *

Severus was in a state of shock. That girl had the same eyes and was as kind as Lily Evans was... Well, Lily Evans _had been_ kind to him until the end of fifth year. And then she had suddenly stopped talking to him and started to ignore him, instead. But this girl was as kind to him as Evans was in her first year, when they still were best friends. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his bullys coming into the shop; the Marauders. Those four, James Charlus Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, were the biggest pranksters in place. Sirius was telling the others something and Severus hid behind a bookshelf and decided to listen.

 _"- tell you, Prongs. She was gorgeous. Her name was Harriet Lily Tempus and she had the most beautiful black hair and breathtaking green eyes and-"_

 _"Whoa, chill Padfoot. So you are telling me, that you just fell in love with some random girl at the Leaky Cauldron?"_

 _"That is excactly what I am trying to tell you!"_

 _"Umm..Sirius? Even Moony finds that quite ridiculous."_

 _"Argh, okay. Let's just talk about something else. how about Quiddit-"_

Severus zoned out. Black had met Harriet too and claimed to be in love with her. Well,Severus would make sure he wouldn't be getting near Harry all too soon...

* * *

"Found all the books, Harry?", Dumbledore asked the time-traveler who nodded. "And I even met Severus Snape, who was not _quite_ how I expected.", she and Dumbledore chuckled. "Shall we?",the headmaster asked the raven-haired girl who nodded and walked with him back to the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked, she came across the Quidditch shop and stopped, looking at the brooms. She grinned and asked for Dumbledore to stop. "Can I get new Quidditch-Gloves? My old ones weren't in my trunk." The old man couldn't help but smile. The girl really had her father's Quidditch spirits. He nodded and told her that he'd wait for the girl. After five minutes of waiting, she came back with a black pair of dragon skin-gloves. Together, they both went to the Leaky Cauldron and inside, they came across five people fighting pretty loudly in the middle of the room.

* * *

After Severus listened to the Marauders talking, he exited the shop and went to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at a table, but before he could order something, someone spoke up from his right, making him look there. The Marauders were standing there, looking angry. " Oi, Snivellus! Eavesdropping again?", Sirius called. James snickered at Severus' shocked expression. " Thought we didn't notice, huh Snivellus?" Severus opened his mouth to say something, when he heard a familiar voice exclaim " What is going on here?" They all looked over to see Harriet standing there right beside Dumbledore, looking serious. "Harriet!", Sirius and Severus exclaimed at the same time, before glaring at each other. "Oh, sorry. I don't believe I have met you three yet. I am Harriet Lily Tempus, you?" Harriet looked at James, Remus and Peter, expecting an answer but not to see those three looking at her, dumbfounded. " So...Padfoot told us the truth?", Remus asked shocked and Peter nodded. "Well, I am James Charlus Potter, that is Remus John Lupin and that is Peter Pettigrew. Pleased to meet you.", James said and shook her hand. She smiled back at him. " Me too...so, what happened here?" " Well, Harry, Snivellus here was eavesdropping. thought we wouldn't notice, ha!", Sirius laughed. Harry shook her head, scowling them. " Severus, eavesdropping is bad and you four-" she pointed to the Marauders. "- that is no reason for you to start a fight, understood?" They nodded, looking downwards. Dumbledore chuckled and spoke up " I can second that, boys. I see that Harriet here can kind of control you pretty well" He chuckled and Harry flushed. "I think that'll come of use at Hogwarts" Sirius looked up at that. "You are going to go to Hogwarts? Awesome!", Sirius yelled and punched the air in joy, making Harry giggle. "Well, we gotta go now, guys! See you soon!" Harry said, smiling. She and the headmaster waved one last time before stepping into the firelpace and yelling out the school's name.


	2. Sorting and Marauder-Scaring

_"NO! NOT SIRIUS! NOOO-"_

Harriet awoke with a cry. She looked around, looking for Ron, but then remember what situation she was in and sighed. She always had those stupid nightmares and that time-travel problem didn't help her much. She stood up and got dressed. She was here a week already and today was the day the other students would get to Hogwarts. As she finished putting her hair into a bun, she looked at the clock. Since she had fallen asleep reading, it was 8 p.m. The students would arrive in half an hour. She took her favourite book and walked out of the room and to the Great Hall. On her way there, she stopped sometimes and talked to some portraits. When she finally arrived at the Great Hall, the students were already sitting down. She went over to the side of the door, sat down on a bench and focused on reading her book again. She only looked up when someone sat down beside her. There were Sirius and her father, sitting on each side of her and Remus and Peter standing right in front of her. She grinned at them. "Well, hullo there, fine young men." They chuckled and Remus asked her "Why are you sitting out here, so alone and not in the Great Hall?" "I still need to be sorted, so I wil enter with the first years and Minerva" At the real name of their Head of House, they all rose an eyebrow at her and she giggled. "Sorry, I meant Professor McGonagall. In the last week, I often spoke to the Professors so the name kinda got stuck" They grinned. "So...we gotta get in there now, Harry. Bye!", Sirius said and entered the hall, his three friends trailing behind. Harriet smiled. Her godfather was so happy at that time and of course the others too, but she had never seen him so happy in her own time. She decided to just stop reading the book and put it away, waiting for the first years. When they finally go there, she stepped up next to her Transfiguration teacher and grinned at the nervous first years. " Now, this is Harriet Lily Tempus. She is a transfer-student and is only going to enter the Great Hall with you. We will enter now. " They nodded and trailed behind McGonagall with Harriet at the end of the pack. As she walked with them to the front, she couldn't help remembering her sorting 6 years ago and grinned slightly. She also waved the Marauders and Severus, who smiled. When they stopped at the front of the Great Hall, she smiled widely at all the teachers, making them chuckle or grin back. As the first years got sorted, she wondered for the first time, in what ouse she would get. After 5 minutes, McGonagall called out her name and she sat down on the chair, not feeling nervous at all. The Gryffindor Head of House put the Sorting Hat onto her head and it spoke in her mind _"Ahhh, Harry Potter. How did you get into trouble this time, boy-ehhh-girl?" She chuckled in her mind and shrugged. "Well, you have changed, Miss Potter. I could sort you in every house. But as I see in your mind, you would most likely like being in your old house with your parents. " She nodded. " Well, okay then..._ GRYFFINDOR!" She grinned as her house cheered for her, the Marauders being the loudest. Peter gestured for her to sit by them and she did. " I just knew you'd make a Gryffindor", James grinned at her and she grinned back. Sirius, who was sitting beside her, slipped an arm around her. 'Just like _my_ Sirius always did', she thought and her expression saddened at her godfather. His death kept playing on and on in her mind until she snapped out of it, thanks to the younger version of the dead man on her right. "-riet? Hullo? Somebody in there?!" She jumped and looked up to see the Marauders watching her, a concerned look on their face. She shrugged them off. "'m fine guys. Just zoomed out for a bit..." Peter scoffed. "A bit? It's been 10 minutes and almost no one is still in the Great Hall. What were you thinking about?" "I don't want to talk about it.", Harriet said, sadly and, much to her shock, they all pulled her in for a hug. She smiled at them. "Thanks guys. Did we get our timetables already?", she asked them and they nodded, handing Harry her own. She looked at it, the Marauders peeking at it from over her shoulder and James and Sirius whooped. "We have the same classes!" Remus grinned. " And I only didn't take Divination. I think Peter only has DADA, Transfiguration, Potions and Charms with us' Peter nodded. Harry smiled, but that turned into a frown, quickly. "Why are you so nice to me? This is only our second meeting. " They shrugged and James spoke up. " I don't know about the others but I feel like I'd know you. I know that it sounds cheesy." They other three nodded and agreed to what he had said. Harriet just shrugged it off for now. "So...I need to talk to someone...I guess, I'll see you, right?" "Right." They said their goodbyes and Harriet went over to the Slytherin table, where Severus and Lucius Malfoy were sitting and at down beside Severus, making the two boys look up. Severus greeted her, making Lucius raise an eyebrow. "Umm...Sev? What is _she_ doing here? Isn't she a Gryffindor?" Severus opened his mouth to answer, but Harriet managed to come first. "Firstly, my name is Harriet Lily Tempus. Secondly, because I want to and thirdly yes but the Sorting Hat almost sorted me into Slytherin", she smirked as Lucius apologised. "Well, then it is okay for you to sit here. I am Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Pleased to meet you" Harriet nodded at him, smiling kindly and then looked at Severus, who was gaping at her. "What?" "Umm..nothing. So, show me your timetable." She shook her head and took away his timetable. She looked at it, the boys once again peeking at it from over her shoulder. The boys both exclaimed, that they had the same classes and Harry grinned. That meant that they both had the same classes as her father and godfather. "So...I will go to my common room now. See you two" They waved and went back to talking quietly.

"Intuitus est", Harriet said and climbed through the hole in the wall into the Gryffindor common room. She looked around and saw the Marauders sitting near the fire, laughing. She smiled and went over to them. Since no one seemed to have noticed her she decided to scare them and quietly creeped up from behind. "Boo", she yelled as she put her hand down on Sirius' shoulders and they screamed and scrambled down onto the floor. Harriet broke down laughing and after they had realised what was going on, they began laughin too. Soon almost all students in the room had started laughing and some even went up to Harriet and clapped her on the back. When they calmed down again, James exclaimed " God, Harriet! You almost gave us a heart attack there!"


	3. Care of Magical Creatures and Outings

_When they calmed down again, James exclaimed " God, Harriet! You almost gave us a heart attack there!"_

Harrys look darkened at that. Her godfather always used to say that, when he was still alive. "-rriet? Harriet!" She jumped and looked up at Remus. All four boys were standing around her, a worried on their face once again. "I am fine, guys. Don't worry. Now, I believe we have Care of Magical Creatures first. Are you coming, Sirius, James and Remus? Bye Peter!" The three followed her out of the common room and Peter waved.

By the time they for arrived at the woods, their teacher, Professor Kettleburn was calling them to where he stood. When they got there, Harriet could see a herd of Thestrals standing just a few metres away from them. She groaned inwardly. "Now, what do you see here?" No one answered and Harriet made sure not to look at the black horse-like creatures. " Well, that is because only some people can see them. I am talking about Thestrals. When can you see them?" Remus raised his hand behind her. "Yes, Mr. Lupin?" "Only the ones who have seen death can see them." Their professor nodded. "I have not seen someone die yet so I can not see them. Your new DADA professor, Professor Nipul showed me where they are. Now, can somebody of you see them?" Harriet looked at the ground and her professor seemed to notice that, as did James, Sirius and Remus. "Miss Tempus? Can you see them?" Harriet looked up and nodded, making others gasp. " I even rode one once. ", she smiled slightly to herself as she thought about that. "Could you pet one of them right now for us to see?" Some students gasped at their teachers request but the Girl-Who-Lived nodded and stepped forward. When she got nearer, the thestrals sensed someone coming and looked her way. She stopped and bowed, not breaking eye contact. With thestrals, it was similar to dealing with hippogriffs. She quietly waited as the thestral at the front slowly bowed to her. She grinned, stood up straight and walked over to the creature. When she stood only a few inches away from it, she reached out to touch it and it nuzzled its snout into her palm. She turned and smiled at the gaping students behind her. "Do you want to ride it?" She nodded and looked at the thestral. She scratched it behind its ear and it bent down, allowing her to climb into its back. She grinned at the three Marauders watching her, patted its neck and it took off, leaving its riders gasping classmates behind. As they soared through the sky, she gave some great whoops of joy, just like when she was flying on her broom or buckbeak.

When she landed, the three Marauder ran over and hugged her. " That was amazing! Well...for us it looked like you flew on your own, but...", James exclaimed. Harry chuckled and hugged them back. " But you gave us quite the scare, Harry", Remus said and the other two nodded. She smirked at that. " I tend to to that quite often. I-", Harry started to say when she was thrown on the ground, someone on top of her. "Don't you dare do that ever again, Harriet! I was so scared for you!", Severus exclaimed. She giggled "Sorry and now could you get off?" "Oh yea...Sorry." , Severus said and blushed furiously. When Harriet looked at Sirius, she was glad that looks couldn't kill, or Severus would now be dead. But James and Remus were not only galring at Sev, but also at Lucius, who stood behind her future Potions-professor. She hugged him as she saw him, making the Marauders gape. "What?" "Y-you just hugged Malfoy!", Sirius yelled. "So...?" "He is a Slytherin!" "For your information, Padfoot, I almost got sorted into Slytherin" Sirius gasped and Remus narrowed his eyes at her. " What did you just call him?" Harriet gasped. 'Shit' "Um...can we talk in private?" They hestitated but nodded, following her into the castle and leaving two dumbfounded Slytherins behind.

They went into the Room of Requirement and sat down on two sofas in front of a fire. Harriet took a deep breath and started explaining her life to them. When she finished, they were staring at her, mouth hanging open. "So...you are saying that you are my daughter-err-son?", James asked, voice shaking. Harriet nodded, not looking up at them. She knew that they wouldn't like her after that anymore. "And I died?", Sirius asked. She nodded, once again. She was about to stand up, when she felt three pairs of arms sneaking around her. "Well, then we will just have you spending even more time with us.", Sirius said and the other two nodded. Harriet smiled softly. She really had the best family.


	4. Flying and a DADA lesson

**_Okay guys. So I thought the characters were out of character, so I re-edited them._**

 _She really had the best family._

"What took you so long?", Peter asked the four students, climbing into the common room. James, Sirius and Remus growled at him and Harry elbowed them into their sides and whispered "He is not yet a death eater...he is not yet a traitor..." They nodded and smiled at Peter. "We just walked a little slow", James lied smoothly. The others nodded.  
"So...what do we want to do now?", Remus asked them and Sirius and James smirked. "We play Quidditch", they said in unsion. Harriet grinned and nodded. 'It really is a shame I don't have my Firebolt with me.' "What are you four waiting for? Let's go!" The Marauders smiled at her enthusiasm.

* * *

"The broom cupboard is over there." Harriet nodded and as she started to walk, a voice behing her proclaimed "I'll get it for you, Harry!" Sirius rushed to the broom cupboard and entered. Harriet and Peter chuckled. James and Remus, on the other hand, were growling. _'Is Sirius really trying to win over my best friends-/daughter?!'_ "What is wrong with you, guys?", Harriet asked, turning around. "Nothing", James and Remus said in unsion. "Okay...", Harriet muttered, clearly not believing anything. "Anyways, since the Girl's Dorms are full, I am going to sleep in the boys dorm; in your room. I hope you don't mind" The three looked at each other, grinned and shook their head. Harry smiled. _'At least I am welcomed for who I am here...'_ "I got you a broom!", her godfather yelled into her ear, making her jump and hit him into the chest. "Don't do that ever agin, you hear me?!" Sirius nodded, gulping at her temper. _'She has Evans' temper'_

* * *

At the Quidditch pitch, they (except Remus and Peter) mounted their brooms and took off. Harriet gave a great whoop of joy and quickened her pace. James and Sirius stopped, watching the girl. "She is god damn fast, Prongs!", Sirius yelled over to his friends, who nodded. "Well, she is my daughter after all!", James told him, making sure to be quiet enough that Peter wouldn't hear him. At this moment, Harriet decided to do the Wronski Feint, making the boys almost fall off of their brooms in fear. "Don't ever do that again, young madam!" , James yelled at his future child. The Girl-Who-Lived grinned. "Can't promise that!" They all laughed and lowered themselves to the ground. "I am hungry now, you coming?", James asked and Sirius sprinted off towards the Great Hall. They laughed and ran after him.

* * *

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, laughing at something Remus had said when a red-haired girl came over to them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Lily Rose Evans; Head Girl. Since I don't think that Potter here has given you a tour around Hogwarts yet, I am here to offer you just that." Harriet smiled at her. " Thank you, but James _has_ already shown me around. I am sorry." Lily looked surprised, but smiled quick after. "Okay, well it was nice meeting you, Harriet. I shall go to my friends now. See you." Harry nodded at her, smiling. When the red head was out of sight and Harry had turned to the gaping Marauders, she squealed loudly, making others look at her, including some chuckling teachers. James and Remus laughed at her and Sirius grinned. Peter was utterly confused. Was that supposed to be funny? "Ahem... sorry...", Harriet blushed. "So what class do we have now?", Sirius asked. "DADA with Professor Nipul. He is new here, just arrived yesterday. No DADA professor stays longer than a year." Harriet nodded and stood up. "Let's go then, shall we?" The others nodded and followed their new dormmate.

* * *

"What time is it?", James asked Remus, impatient. "The professor still has two minutes, Prongs", Remus answered his friend, clearly annoyed at his constant asking. Harriet giggled. His father reminded her of Ron right now. He could also be very impatient. "But we have been waiting for him ten minutes now!", Sirius groaned. The girl in the group rolled her eyes. "We just left the Great Hall a little earlier", she grinned. Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but in that moment, a man walked towards them- well- towards the door they were guarding in front of and Harriets mouth fell open. The mans eyes widened in shock at the sight of her. "Harry?!" She narrowed her eyes at him and pulled him into the now unlocked classroom. "Wait there, guys.", she ordered. The Marauders nodded and gulped at her glare. That girl was intimidating.

* * *

As soon as the door fell closed, the Girl-Who-Lived began shouting. "How did you get here, Remus?", she hissed. "I don't really know. I was feeding Buckbeak and suddenly I was standing in front of a slightly younger Dumbledore. Now, what are _you_ doing here?", the werewolf retorted. "I woke up in the hospital wing...as a bloody girl!" Remus nodded. "Well, we should better let the other students in.", he grinned and Harriet returned it. "Come in now!"Lupin yelled.

* * *

The Marauders looked at each other, confused. Did Harriet know Professor Nipul? They heard a faint "Come in now!" from behind the door and went into the classroom, their classmates following them. They noticed Harriet standing at the end of the stairs with the teacher standing behind her. "I'll sit next to you, Harry!", James yelled and she grinned at her teacher. The three knowing teens squinted their eyes at them and understood. He also was from the future. They sat down and when the bell rang, the professor turned to face them. "Hello. I am John Nipul and will be your DADA professor this year. Today, I will just answer your questions and learn what you have learned yet. So...any questions?" Sirius rose his hand and Lupin (I will call the Remus from the future Lupin) nodded towards him. "Yes, Mr. Black?" "How do you know my future girlfriend, Harriet, here?" Lupin looked at him and James and Remus growled because of the "future girlfriend". Their classmates watched that display in pure amusement and confusion. "She is my goddaughter. And I recommend you think about your relationship one more time. ", the teacher answered and Harry giggled at their expressions. They turned from smug and angered to realization. That guy was Remus! While they gaped at the teacher, the teacher gaped at Harry.

"Did you just giggle?"


	5. Girl Hormones and Death Eaters

_"Did you just giggle?"_

Harriet glared at her DADA teacher. The rest of the class looked confused and the three knowing Marauders snickered. "Why yes, I did." Lupin chuckled and shook his head.  
Harry smirked. "Well...any more questions?" The students shook their heads. "Okay", Lupin rubbed his hands together and grinned at Harriet. "Have you all discoverd the boggart yet?"  
The class nodded and Harrys eyes widened. "I believe you have in you third year. Today you will have to face the boggart again." The class groaned, except Harry, who was glaring at her professor. "Line up, everybody!" They did and Harry and the Marauders stood at the end of the line.  
Lupin warned them one last time and opened a closet. Out came the fear of Alice Prewett, who stood at the start of the line. It was a spider and Lupin send Harry a look. The fear of spiders must be in the Prewett line. **(A/N: Ron's Mother, Molly Weasley was a Prewett and Ron is afraid of spiders.)** "R-riddikulus", she stammered out and then there was a spider on roller skates/blades. The next twenty students mastered their tasks well and now James was stepping up. Harriet sent him a thumbs up and he smiled, before turning towards the boggarts, wich turned to Harriet and Lily. "Look, Harriet. There he is. You pathetic excuse of a-" "Riddikulus!", James yelled out. He couldn't hear it anymore and certainly didn't want everyone knowing about Harry being his daughter.  
Harriet mouthed him a _'Thanks, dad'_ and he grinned at her, before moving to stand by Lupin, who smiled at him brightly. He smiled back, understanding that this must be great for his friend. Remus passed the boggart, his fear being the moon and Peter did too( after some tries), his fear being dark robed men. It was Sirius' turn and he passed quickly, his fear being the Marauders and Harry hating him. Harry stepped up to the boggart slowly. She knew for a fact that it wouldn't turn into a Dementor, but into what else, she didn't know. The boggart took a long time transformin, searching for something she really feared until ending up as her parents (from her time before they died), Cedric and Sirius. "We died beacause of you! We trusted you! We hate you!", Harriet held out her arm, gripping her wand tightly and yelled out "RIDDIKULUS!" before running into Lupin's arms, crying. He had tears in his eyes too, and so did the three knowing Marauders. They had just seen their older selves. And they had been throwing hate at Harriet.  
They also hugged Harriet and the others just stood there, shock in their eyes. How could a girl their age have lost so many people. Have lost her family? "I am so sorry, Harry..." James whispered into his daughters hair. She let the others go and fully embraced him, crying into his shoulder. Lupin cleared his throat and spoke to the class. "You are dismissed now." The students headed out and Lily didn't know why, but she went over to Harrietg and hugged her shortly and followed her friend. Harry and James held hands and stared after her. "She must be really confused right now...", Harry said. James nodded and Lupin hugged her once more. "So...you are me?", Remus spoke up quietly. Lupin nodded. After James had released his daughter, Sirius went over to her and drew her in for a long and tight hug. James and Remus wanted to say something, but Lupin put his hand on their arms. "Harriet loved Sirius. She was practically broken when he died, and that right before her eyes. And Sirius loved him-er...her too.  
It is no wonder that they are starting to like each other in that way." The two nodded and a bell rang. "We need to get to Transfiguartion!", Sirius yelled, standing at the door with Harriet wiping away her tears. They nodded again and went up the stairs. The four met Peter outside of the classroom and they walked to their next subject. "Awe, stupid girl hormones", Harriet groaned. The Marauders laughed. "You'll get used to it, surely...", Sirius whispered in her ear. She nodded and kissed his cheek, before scowling herself again. Sirius chuckled.

* * *

Harriet found that her father was really good at transfiguration. She did fine but he really mastered everything with one to two tries. Lily, Sirius and Remus were also better than her, but both not as good as her father. Peter-well...okay he was a complete disaster. Her father tried to help him, but that didn't help much. They were in the Great Hall right now and the owls came flying in. She got no letters, of course. Sirius had no letter but the Daily Prophet got dropped down on his plate. He took it and read, before gasping. Others down the table reading it were gasping too, some even had tears in their eyes, so Harry got suspicious. She took the Daily Prophet away from him and read. There was another death eater attack near Hogsmeade one day ago. She growled and threw the prophet at Sirius, who yelped. "That slimey snake-faced bastard!", she growled. "You will stop him, Harry.", Remus whispered in her ear and she nodded. "I am tired, guys...you coming?" The Marauders nodded and they went up to their dorm.

* * *

"HARRIET!", James yelled at her, shielding his eyes. "What?", Harriet asked, standing in front of the Marauders in only her red undergarments. "You will have to get used to me in undergarments!" The Marauders felt themselves go hard and yelled "PUT ON A BLOODY SHIRT!" "Oh..." Harriet mumbled, looking down at her breasts, blushing brightly red. She clearly noticed the hump growning in their pants. The Girl-Who-Lived quickly slipped into a tight red shirt- she liked wearing tight clothes. And after wearing Dudley's clothes all those years, you couldn't blame her.  
"You can look now.", she said, sitting down on her bed. The boys did and sighed. _'I almost got a boner at the sight of my daughter'_ , James thought and shuddered. The boys went to get their clothes into the bathroom, when Harry spoke up. "You can change in front of me; I'm used to it. I wouldn't even do a thing if you were standing in front of me, naked", she said. They all nodded, hestitant, and did as told. "You sure have a nice body, Harry", Sirius told her, sa he sat down beside her in only his boxers. Harry rolled her eyes. "As if" "You are", the other three said and she flushed. She kissed Sirius and James on the cheek one last time, hugged Remus and peter and went to bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. The Marauders followed her example and went to sleep, too.

* * *

The Marauders woke up to find Harry in front of the closet, again in only her undergarments. They went to cover their eyes but Harry stopped them. "Come off it, guys." They nodded, stood up and showered. When they got out of the bathroom, they found anote from Harry, saying that she already headed down to the Great Hall. They dressed and walked their too, only to find her sitting at the Slytherin table, chatting with Snape, Malfoy and their friends. They growled, but ate normally, nonetheless. When they stood up, they saw Harry walking towards them. "Hey Guys!", she smiled and they greeted her, too. "Are you coming with me to Hogsmeade?", she asked. "I can't. I have to meet Stephanie,", Peter said and Harry nodded. "We have time", James said and Harry grinned taking his arm. "Come on ,then" Her father grinned and they ran off, Remus and Sirius not far behind.

* * *

The three boys laughed at Harriet, who had just told them a joke the twins have once told her. "Let's go get a butterbeer", Remus said and they nodded, walking toward the Three Broomsticks. They sat down and all ordered their butterbeers when they heard a scream. Harriet gasped, as she felt dark magic in Hogsmeade. "Death Eaters", she muttered. "Everyone!", she yelled, catching the attention of the whole pub. "Foolow these three! They will lead you to Hogwarts. Hogsmeade is under attack!" Everyone panicked and nodded. "What will you do?", Sirius asked her. "Fight. GO!" The three hestitated, but nodded and lead the pub to Hogwarts through a passage they discovered two years ago.

Harriet stormed out of the pub, onto the streets, all the while telling people to follow her friends. When she arrived at the street where the Death Eaters were, she saw a whole family being cornered by one of them. "Sectum Sempra!", she yelled at the dark robed man and he fell to the ground, screaming. "Get into the Three Broomstick and search a boy named Remus Lupin!"  
The family nodded gratefully at her and ran. She turned to the other Death Eaters, who had stopped what they were doing and were watching her.  
"Hullo", she grinned before sending stunners at some of them and blocking spells. She put up a good fight for about five minutes, when a cutting curse hit her on the arm, She hissed but continued to fight, ignoring the pain. After another five minutes of fighting and her loosing blood, the Aurors appeared at she sighed.  
"Finally..." She stunned her opponent, before she ran towards one Auror. "About time you got here!" She hissed, before continuing to fight. After ten minutes, all Death Eaters were stunned, except two, who apparated away. She saluted the Aurors, who stared at her and ran to the Three Broomsticks. "Hey Rem!", she said, grinning at him. "Hey Harriet! Is that a cut on your arm?", he asked concerned and she waved him off. "Let's go to Hogwarts!"

* * *

"Hey James, Sirius!", she yelled at them before she found her knees buckling underneath her. She groaned and collapsed into her fathers arms. "HARRIET!", the three yelled, worried. "Hospital Wing...now...", she said until everything got black.


	6. Recovery and Stupid Mistakes

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing more than this story._**

 ** _Luzi22: Thanks for your nice review and you are very much welcome! I decided to write this story, because I love Sirius and Harry and more importantly time travel stories with fem!Harry. There aren't many, you're right :(_**

* * *

 _"Hey James, Sirius!", she yelled at them before she found her knees buckling underneath her. She groaned and collapsed into her fathers arms. "HARRIET!", the three yelled, worried. "Hospital Wing...now...", she said until everything got black._

James panicked and catched his daughter before she hit the ground. "Guys, come on!", he yelled at Sirius and Remus and took off. They ran after him and they arrived at the Hospital Wing in two minutes. Sirius threw open the door. "Madame Pomfrey, Harriet is injured!" The medi-witch sprung into action. "Put her on that bed, Mr. Potter." He did as told. the medi-witch gasped at the sight of Harriet. "Out, now!" The three Marauders nodded and went out of the doors, where they met Peter. "Hey, guys! Where is Harry?" And so they started to explain.

Harriet opened her eyes to find herself in the Hospital Wing(again). "Harry!", she heard James exclaim. "Hi, dad", she whispered and he smiled warmly before taking one of her hands. "I've been sitting here for three hours with the feeling, that you'd finally wake up today." She titled her head in confusion. "How long have I been in here now?" "For a week!", James answered. Harriet paled. A week because of _one_ cut on her arm? "You lost a lot of blood, Prongslet.", he said, before Harriet giggled. " _Prongslet_?" James nodded, grinning. "We decided to come up with a nickname for you, Harry. Do you like it?" "Of course!", she exclaimed and her father grinned.

"You are allowed to leave now, Mrs. Tempus.", Madame Pomfrey said, as she sat on her hospital-bed with the Marauders surrounding her. It had been another two days since she woke up and the others had visited her, too. "Thank you!", she exclaimed and jumped up. "Come on, guys!" The Marauders grinned. The old Harriet was back.

"And then she seriously-", Peter was interupted. "HARRIET!", someone yelled and said girl turned around, to find Severus, Lucius and Regulus Black standing there, grins on their faces. "Hey!", she yelled, only to be hugged by Sev. "I was sooo worried!" She smiled and hugged Lucius. "Me too, of course.", Lucius said.

Harriet grinned at him and turned to Regulus. "Hey, Reg!", she exclaimed and hugged him too, shocking the Marauders. "Hello, Harriet", he answered, smiling. That smiled vanished when he looked at Sirius, who didn't look better than him. "Oh, come on...", Harry groaned and James smiled slightly.

-Later in their dorm-

" _Mysterious Hogwarts Student saving Hogsmeade visitors"_ , Remus read out with a grin and Harry groaned. "They are still writing about that?!", she asked, annoyed, as she ripped the Daily Prophet out of the werewolfes hand and burned it, wandlessly. "Yup, they just know that you are incredible, Prongslet", James cooed and Harry glared at him.

"Don't let yourself be angered that quickly, beautiful.", Sirius said, as he put an arm around her. She leaned into him and sighed. "I hate the Daily Prophet", she muttered and the three chuckled.

"Thank you, Sirius", Harriet said, as her godfather gave her the book she was searching for. "You're welcome,princess, but we will go to bed now.", he said, sternly and Harry sighed. "Okay." She put the book on her nightstand and changed, Sirius watching her. She flushed. "Could you please stop staring?" Sirius adverted his eyes. "Yea. Right...sorry." When she was done, she kissed her godfather on the cheek, leaving him blushing. "G'Night" "Good night, Prongslet"

-Next Day-

Harriet awoke to her father jumping into her bed. "Good morning, Harry!", he yelled and Harriet groaned. "Go awayyy~", she muttered. James laughed and pushed her out of bed, making her fall onto the floor. "Owww. DAD!"

"Uh oh"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Marauders and Harriet were walking into the Great Hall. The girl was smirking while James was looking quite horrified and being laughed at. "What did you do, Tempus?", a confused and giggling Lily asked as they sat down. "I told him some harmless things, that's all..."

"HARMLESS THINGS?!", James screamed, snapping out of his trance. "You bloody told me that you were tortured in your 4th and 5th year. BY FREAKING YOU-KNOW-WHO!" His voice lowered at the last part so that he was whisper-yelling. "Routine", she said. Realising what she said, she stuttered out. "B-but I am safe now, aren't I?", she asked, scratching her neck. Her father growled, along with his friends. "Hehe" The Marauders stormed out of the hall. "Oops..."

* * *

"I CAN'T FIND HER!", James yelled, storming into the Gryffindor common room. It has been four hours since they had walked out of the Great Hall and they couldnt find Harriet now. "Who?", a curious Frank Longbottom asked him. "Harriet!" "The new student?" James nodded. "Does she have any other friends?", Frank asked him. "No, except the...", Sirius said. "Who?" "THE SLYTHERINS", all Marauders yelled and ran out of the common room, leaving a shocked Frank behind.

* * *

The four arrived at the Slytherin common room and glared at Lucius, who was standing in front of the entrance with his girlfriend, Narcissa. "Where is she?", Sirius asked, angrily. "Who?", Lucius titled his head to the side. "Harriet!", James snapped and Remus grabbed his arm, trying to calm him down. "Harriet? I haven't seen her since breakfast." James cursed. "Where is Snivellus?", Sirius asked. "In the library with Reg"


	7. Found ya

_**Hello readers :) I just wanted to tell you that i will problably post more**_ _ **regularly**_ _ **in the future. Oh and thanks to**_ **Nadasnape _and_ Luzi22 _again. And Luzi22; thank you for the tipp;)_**

Upon arriving at the library, the Marauders saw Severus and egulus sitting at a table reading. "Where is Harriet?!", James snapped, making them look up from their books. "And how are _we_ supposed to know that?", Regulus asked with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah. She is always with you and not us.", Sev agreed. The Marauders now looked even more worried. "But where could she be then?", Peter asked. "I don't know", Remus answered. In that moment, they heard giggling and turned around to see Lily, Marlene, Alice and _Harriet_ walk in. "Harry!", The Marauders plus two Slytherins exclaimed. Harriet looked towards them and waved with a grin. James hurried towards his daughter and hugged her fiercely, making her giggle. "Where _were_ you?!", Remus asked, clasping her shoulder. "I was walking to the library and then they found me. They insisted I came with them to the lake. We just ended up swimming a bit." "With what swimsuit?", "One of Lily's. Thank you again, Lils" "No problem, Harry", her mother smiled and she returned the smile. "Ooh, ooh, can we go swimming, too?", Sirius asked Harry and his best friends like an excited puppy. Harry chuckled. "Of course we can, but not today." Sirius nodded. "Oh hey Sev?", Harriet yelled. "Yes?", her friend looked up. "What are you and Reg reading?", "We are studying for DADA.", Reg answered and Harry grinned. "Well, have fun with that." "Wanna see Harry flying, girls?", Sirius asked. "You can fly?", Marlene asked her new friend. "She is a goddess at flying!", Remus exclaimed. "Yea!", his best friends agreed.

* * *

"That was amazing, Harriet!", Alice yelled and the others nodded. Harry blushed. "Thanks guys" Lily smiled and glanced at the clock. She gasped. "What is it Lily?", Remus asked her. "We have to go to Potions now or else we will be late." Everyone jumped to their feet and Harriet grinned. "What are you grinning at, Harry?" "You guys acting like it was important to be there on time. Ow! Lils, why did you do that?!"

* * *

"Today we will be brewing the Hiccoughing Potion. That is an easy task and I hope none of you will fail.", Professor Slughorn said, looking at Peter. Harriet patted him on the back. She was partnered up with Marlene and their desk was next to Remus' and Peter's. You may now begin. Harry grinned. She had brewed the Potion last year in her time, when she still had the help of the Halfblood Prince. She noticed that Marlene hestitated at her going completely against the instructions, but let it go. She was rubbish at Potions anyways and it could only fail with her doing it.

And half an hour later, she stood before the class with a grinning Harriet Lily Tempus at her side, being praised for their potion. When they went out of the classrom, she literally jumped onto Harry and hugged her. Well...let's just say the dungeons floor wasn't as comfortable as a pillow would be...

* * *

"Oi Tempus!"

Harriet turned around, James Potter copying her movements.

"Where'd you learn to brew like that?", a hufflepuff boy in their year asked her. "At my old ...school", she ended her answer with a whisper. She was standing in front of a young Amos Diggory. The father of her old crush (who had been killed right in front of her). "Is something wrong?", AQmos asked, looking around. Harry shook her head. "You just remind me of someone I once knew.." "Knew?", Amos asked, looking at her in a concerned way. Harry nodded, her gaze dropping to the ground. If he only knew she was talking about his future son...  
"Well...sorry. I better get going. Next class is about to start." That snapped Harry out of her daze. "James, come on! We need to get to Charms!" Her father chuckled and ran after her.

* * *

"Ugh I hate Charms", Sirius groaned. Harry smiled and squeezed his hand, comfortingly. He smiled slightly.


End file.
